Two Moons
by Purflowerian
Summary: [REMAKE; CHANBAEK; YAOI] Perasaan Baekhyun pada Chanyeol telah berkembang dalam hitungan tahun. Baekhyun selalu merasa perasaan itu berakhir dengan kata 'Cinta yang tak terbalas'. Tapi, benarkah? — [BASED ON BL SERIES THAILAND 2MOONS]


**[** **REMAKE]**

 **Two Moons**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **I do not own the story and character.**

 **.**

 **Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun, Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin, Lu Han, Do Kyungsoo.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Segalanya memiliki permulaan..._

 _Pohon yang jatuh, daun yang rontok, pemanasan global, sekolah yang memuakkan dan juga..._

 _Jatuh cinta._

 _Dalam kamus pria tinggi itu, jatuh cinta adalah ketika melihat mungilnya tersenyum hanya karena seekor kucing. Tidak berlebihan._

 _Tapi berbekas._

.

.

.

Lantunan musik pop terkini terdengar di seluruh sudut kafe. Ruangan berbentuk kubus dengan cat hijau berpadu putih itu tidaklah ramai, tapi tidak juga sepi. Di sebuah sudut, Byun Baekhyun menghela nafasnya. Oh Sehun datang dan duduk di sisinya, tersenyum aneh sambil membawa sebuah minuman.

"Jadi bagaimana..."

Belum sempat kalimat berlanjut, Baekhyun telah membuatnya terdiam. Pemuda itu menutup matanya sendiri dan menekan tombol hijau dari _laptop_ -nya. Sehun mengangkat bahunya tak peduli. Hanya mencoba memberi waktu lebih pada si mungil. Hari ini adalah pengumuman terakhir Universitas. Sehun diterima di pengumuman awal. Otak pintarnya berhasil mengambil tempat di jurusan Teknik Industri.

Berbeda dengan Sehun, nilai Baekhyun tidak terlalu bagus menembus jurusan itu. Pilihan yang bisa diambilnya adalah jurusan Sains— dan apapun yang berkaitan dengannya. Dalam pendaftaran terakhir, Baekhyun memilih Jurusan Sains sebagai pegangan terakhirnya. Dia harus mendapatkan satu kursi disana atau...

"Sehun-ah! Lihatlah! Lihat!" Baekhyun terpekik senang. Ia menarik leher Sehun agar ikut melihat kata LULUS di layar _laptop_ miliknya. "Aku lulus! Kita bisa satu Universitas!"

"Aigoo, aigoo. Baiklah." Sehun menepuk-nepuk tangan Baekhyun hingga pemuda itu melepaskan belitannya. "Aku lihat, aku lihat. Senang sekali, eh?"

Baekhyun mengangguk pelan. "Untuk otak sepertiku, bisa masuk di Universitas yang sama denganmu adalah keajaiban. Walau kita tidak satu fakultas. Lihatlah, bagaimana bisa aku melakukan ini?"

"Hmm. Hmm. Begitu senang bisa satu Universitas denganku atau dengan _orang itu?_ Orang yang bahkan tidak pernah melihatmu?"

Senyum antusias Baekhyun menghilang. Pemuda mungil itu mematikan laptopnya sebelum menjauhkan benda itu dari hadapannya. Helaan nafas pelan kini terdengar. Topik tentang _orang itu_ entah kenapa selalu membuat sudut hatinya tercubit. Sedangkan Sehun semakin tersenyum.

"Berapa lama kau tidak melihatnya?"

Baekhyun menoleh sekilas. "Lebih dari satu tahun."

"Ohoo. Cukup untukku mendapatkan dua belas pacar."

Hening kembali menguasai keduanya. Suara seruput bubble tea Sehun adalah satu-satunya musik yang bisa didengar Baekhyun. Ia bahkan tidak tahu sejak kapan musik utama kafe itu berhenti. Pikirannya kini tidak disini. Bagai dibawa melalui lorong waktu, segala memori yang tersimpan dalam hitungan tahun itu kembali muncul ke permukaan.

"Hey, Baekhyun-ah."

Sehun menghentikan sedotannya pada bubble tea. Pemuda tinggi itu membetulkan letak duduknya. Atensinya beralih penuh pada Baekhyun. Kedua sahabat sejak sekolah akhir itu kini saling melirik. Sehun tersenyum.

"Aku tahu kau memikirkannya setiap saat. Priamu itu.. tidak mudah dilupakan, eh? Tapi, aku selalu ingin kau bahagia. Karena itu, Baekhyun-ah, aku akan membantumu." Ia menepuk punggung Baekhyun pelan. "Berbahagialah. Jangan terlalu stress untuk itu."

Baekhyun tersenyum kecil. Ia kembali menerawang jauh. Sehun dan keloyalannya dalam persahabatan mereka. Dia tidak pernah meragukan Sehun. Hal yang dipikirkannya adalah dirinya sendiri. Apa.. dia bisa menjadi optimis seperti yang dikatakan Sehun? Kenapa kini dirinya menjadi ragu? Bukankah ini keinginan awalnya?

Satu universitas dengan Park Chanyeol, pemuda impiannya.

.

.

.

Byun Baekhyun lahir sebagai satu-satunya putra dari keluarga kaya raya. Ayahnya yang pengusaha besar begitu diagungkan namanya di seantero Korea Selatan. Dibesarkan tanpa saudara membuat Baekhyun pada awalnya begitu bergantung pada sang ayah. Kehadiran Sehun sebagai sahabatnya sedikit banyak membantu pergaulan sosialnya. Dia dan Sehun bagai dua kembar yang sulit terpisah.

Mobil mewah berwarna putih keluaran terbaru yang membawa Baekhyun kini sudah memasuki jalan menuju asrama Universitas. Baekhyun memang berniat melanjutkan hidup dewasanya jauh dari rumah. Ayahnya jelas setuju. Lagipula Sehun juga berada di asrama. Walau berbeda gedung. Setidaknya untuk akomodasi, pemuda tinggi itu bisa menjaminnya.

Sementara itu di sisi lain, di sebuah lapangan basket utama Universitas, empat orang asyik bertanding basket skala ringan. Keempatnya tertawa, walau keadaan mereka saling menjegal. Segerombolan gadis dan lelaki _submissive_ berkumpul di sisi lapangan. Meneriakkan satu nama.

"Oh, lihatlah! Dokter Park Chanyeol! Aigoo, aigoo!"

"Tampannya! Aku ingin pingsan. Astaga, astaga."

Atensi mereka memanglah berpusat pada satu figur. Pemuda tinggi dengan mata bulat dan rambut yang diatur keatas, memamerkan kening lebar yang sungguh menggoda. Si tampan dari Fakultas Kedokteran, Park Chanyeol, mahasiswa paling terkenal di angkatan, cerdas, kaya, berprestasi. Chanyeol adalah lambang kesempurnaan.

 _Dugh!_

Seorang pemain jatuh. Chanyeol menatap khawatir lawannya itu sebelum berlari mendekat dan membantunya bangun. Anehnya, teriakan justru semakin membahana. Pria yang ditolong Chanyeol kebetulan adalah seorang non-korea yang menimba ilmu di Universitas itu. Gerakan jantan Chanyeol yang peduli bahkan pada lawannya membuat para _supporter_ dadakan itu menggila.

"Oh tidak! Dia sungguh luar biasa!"

Mobil mewah Baekhyun melewati lapangan Basket bertepatan dengan pertandingan berakhir. Chanyeol tengah berdiri di sisi lapangan, bermeter-meter jauhnya dari jalan utama. Keberadaan mobil dan truk sedang yang mengikutinya membuat atensi pemuda tinggi itu beralih. Heh, anak kaya lain mulai masuk Universitas?

.

.

.

"Tuan Muda, kami telah meletakkan semuanya di kamar anda."

Baekhyun tersenyum. Raganya kini sudah berdiri di sisi mobil dengan sebuah kotak berisi beberapa buku dalam dekapannya. Truk yang membawa barang-barang berat miliknya telah bersiap pergi. Walau sedikit berlebihan, tapi Ayahnya selalu menyediakan yang terbaik. Baekhyun bahkan menyewa satu kamar untuk dirinya sendiri. Hal berlebihan lain tapi membuatnya terbantu. Kekurangannya dalam memulai sosialisi pasti akan membuatnya sulit menemukan teman sekamar.

"Terima kasih." Balas Baekhyun. "Kalian boleh pergi. Hati-hatilah."

Supir mereka tersenyum. Walau kaya raya, sifat Baekhyun tidak pernah sombong seperti pemuda lain. "Tentu saja, Tuan Muda. Tolong jangan lupa untuk menelepon Tuan Besar."

"Baiklah. Aku akan menelepon Ayah sore nanti."

Percakapan singkat itu diakhiri dengan para supir dan pelayan yang membungkuk ke arah Baekhyun sebelum meninggalkan lokasi. Helaan nafas terdengar kembali dari belah bibir si mungil. Matanya menerawang ke sekitar; atas, bawah, kiri, kanan. Mencoba menghapal dalam hitungan menit tiap sudut asramanya.

Universitas tempatnya menimba ilmu memang menyediakan asrama bagi mahasiswa yang berminat. Beberapa mahasiswa dari luar kota dan luar negeri banyak memanfaatkan layanan asrama ini. Lokasi rumah mereka yang terlalu jauh menjadi pertimbangan. Atau alasan mereka sama seperti Baekhyun dan Sehun. Ingin mencoba hidup mandiri tanpa terlalu bergantung pada orangtua.

"Ah, aku belum menelepon Sehun." Gumam Baekhyun, sedikit cemberut.

Atensinya masih berputar di sekitar asrama saat figur yang dikenalnya memasuki jalur menuju pintu masuk gedung. Sosok tinggi dengan mata bulat itu mendekap bola basketnya. Langkahnya tidak terburu-buru. Jelas sekali dia kelelahan atau dehidrasi. Baekhyun meneguk ludahnya. Dia tidak siap.

 _Atau belum siap bertemu Park Chanyeol._

Memorinya kembali melayang jauh. Lebih dari satu tahun yang lalu, ia juga melihat Chanyeol berjalan layaknya pangeran di tengah lapangan basket. Chanyeol sang kapten basket berhasil membawa nama sekolah mereka menjadi juara. Saat itu, Baekhyun turun dari kursi penonton. Kacamata tebal terpasang di hidung bangirnya. Sebuah botol minum berwarna hijau berada diantara telapaknya.

Tapi, keadaan tidaklah semudah bayangan. Para gadis ikut turun, mengerubungi Chanyeol dalam sebuah lingkaran. Baekhyun memilih jarak agak jauh. Terlalu sungkan untuk ikut berdesakan. Tapi, toh, bukan hanya dirinya yang tidak nyaman. Chanyeol pun begitu. Pria tinggi itu menunduk dan menyelip keluar lingkaran. Wajahnya langsung menatap wajah indah Baekhyun. Keduanya saling bertatapan, walau langsung di putus Chanyeol di detik dua puluh tiga.

"Memanfaatkan para pelayan membantu pindahan ke asrama. Kau pastilah anak kaya raya yang dimanja."

Bagai tersadar, Baekhyun menoleh. Dahinya sedikit berkerut. Sejak kapan Chanyeol telah berada disana? Apa dia terlalu terpesona hingga menghentikan pikirannya sendiri? Sosok Chanyeol kini menatapnya, sembari meminum air mineral yang baru diambil dari galon di pintu masuk.

"Maaf." Baekhyun meneguk ludah. "Kau berbicara padaku?"

Chanyeol berdecih. "Tidak. Mungkin aku berbicara pada kucing?" Pria itu mendekatkan langkahnya ke arah Baekhyun. "Kuperjelas, kau adalah anak yang dimanja. Aku tidak ingin mengajarimu, tapi sebaiknya kau berhenti bergantung pada keluargamu. Kau berada di jurusan apa?"

"Lalu?" Sedikit banyak Baekhyun sangat tersinggung. "Apa urusannya denganmu?"

"Hei pendek, jaga bicaramu. Aku ini seniormu. Baiklah, aku akan _follow up_ seniormu untuk ini. Mereka akan membuatmu sedikit sopan setelah ini."

"Aku tidak pendek!" Sungut Baekhyun. "Tinggiku seratus tujuh puluh empat sentimeter!"

"Lalu? Kau tetap saja lebih pendek dariku." Chanyeol membalas.

"Jadi karena aku lebih pendek, tinjuku tidak akan berpengaruh untukmu?" Balas Baekhyun, tidak mau kalah.

Diluar dugaan, kekehan menyebalkan terlihat di wajah Chanyeol. "Kalau begitu, ayo lakukan. Cepat! Tinju aku."

Baekhyun menahan nafasnya, mencegah emosi keluar dari liang perasaannya. Kuku-kuku indah dari jari lentik pemuda mungil itu mencengkram kotak erat-erat. Matanya menatap tajam Chanyeol sebelum menjauh sepenuhnya.

"Aku tidak akan melakukan itu. Minggir!"

Chanyeol agak terkejut saat Baekhyun dengan keras menabrak bahunya. Lumayan juga dia. Sedikit terhuyung, mata Chanyeol terus mengikuti langkah Baekhyun. Pemuda mungil itu berjalan cepat memasuki pintu asrama, menuju tangga ke setiap lantai. Iya, tangga. Asrama kampus tidak punya lift. Mereka harus melewati puluhan tangga demi menuju kamar.

"Kenapa dengan anak itu?" Alis Chanyeol menukik tajam. "Tapi, wajahnya..."

.

.

.

Sehun menaikkan satu alisnya. Baekhyun menelepon dan mengajaknya bertemu di taman di sisi Universitas. Tapi, sepuluh menit berlalu yang dilakukan pemuda mungil dengan surai hitam itu hanya diam menerawang. Sehun hanya diam saja. Kasarnya, dia menunggu. Baekhyun seperti ini bukan pertama kali. Bertahun-tahun berteman, Sehun sudah hafal segala sifat sahabatnya.

"Tadi aku bertemu dengannya."

 _Benar, kan,_ sahut Sehun dalam hati. "Dimana?"

"Pintu masuk asrama."

"Ohoo." Sehun membetulkan posisi duduknya. "Itu berarti kalian tinggal di gedung yang sama?"

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk, lalu tersenyum. Wajah manis pemuda itu semakin memerah. Rona menggemaskan berpadu unik dengan mata bulan sabitnya. Baekhyun menopang dagunya. Binar matanya juga makin menggelora. Sehun ikut tersenyum dan menyeruput keras bubble tea coklatnya.

"Aku tidak mengerti bagaimana ada orang yang masih sangat tampan walau berkeringat." Baekhyun tersenyum. "Dulu, dia pernah terlambat sekolah. Ia berlari kencang melewati gerbang menuju kelas. Bajunya basah karena keringat. Tapi, dia tetap keren."

Helaan nafas kembali terdengar. Baekhyun melanjutkan, "Aku hanya bisa melihatnya dari dunia pribadiku. Kami bahkan tidak pernah berbicara satu sama lain. Untuk alasan itu, saat bertemu dengannya, aku merasa seperti.."

"Bocah yang kacau." Sahut Sehun dengan tawa lebarnya.

Baekhyun mengacak rambutnya sendiri. "Apa yang terjadi padaku sebenarnya?!"

Sehun, lagi-lagi, hanya tertawa. Pemuda tinggi pucat itu hari ini memakai sebuah jaket keluaran salah satu _online shop_ langganan para selebritis. Wajahnya yang tampan semakin bersinar dengan rambut _dark brown_ miliknya yang tersisir rapi dengan pomade. Ia menaruh bubble tea miliknya ditengah gelas dan menatap Baekhyun.

"Bukankah itu berarti bagus?"

Dahi Baekhyun berkerut. "Bagian mana yang kau sebut bagus?"

"Hey, Baekhyun-ah. Setidaknya, untuk saat ini, dia mengingatmu. Untuk orang sepertimu, berkata-kata manis bukanlah hal mudah. Kau tidak akan menyapanya dengan, 'Sunbae aku merindukanmu!', 'Sunbae, selamat tidur!' atau hal-hal seperti itu. Karena itu kau selalu membentengi dirimu dengan berkata kurang ajar. Aku benar, kan?"

Bibir Baekhyun mengerucut. "Otakmu berjalan dengan baik."

"Jelas." Sehun tersenyum lebar. "Tapi, yang terpenting adalah poin yang pertama. Walau dia mengingatmu sebagai junior yang kurang ajar, kau bisa membuat ini sebagai permulaan. Dia pasti akan melihat kalau sebenarnya kau adalah anak yang baik. Kau tidak perlu khawatir. Mengerti?"

Kepala Baekhyun menjadi pusing. "Sehun-ah, aku tidak mengerti kau berbicara apa."

Tawa berderai dari belah bibir Sehun. Sesuai perkiraan, Baekhyun pastilah akan lama mencerna maksudnya. Tidak. Dia tidak bodoh. Baekhyun hanya memiliki garis takdir pikiran yang terlalu polos. Pemuda itu bahkan kini mengerjap, tak berkomentar apa-apa walau pesanan bubble tea kedua Sehun telah datang. Mata Baekhyun justru berbinar cerah.

"Hey, pria jangkung. Kau terlihat lelah. Belajar dengan keras, eh?"

Dalam pandangan seorang Byun Baekhyun, di hadapannya kini telah duduk Park Chanyeol, pria impiannya. Chanyeol yang tampan itu tengah menatapnya. Baekhyun merona merah karena tatapan intens itu. Sementara Sehun jadi panik sendiri. Ia sibuk mengibaskan tangan di depan wajah Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun-ah! Kau berbicara dengan siapa? Hey!"

Kibasan tangan Sehun membuat Baekhyun kembali terlempar dalam fana. Sedangkan dahi Sehun sendiri sudah berkerut dalam, terheran sendiri. Baekhyun tertawa canggung. Wajahnya merona karena malu.

"Tidak, tidak, tidak. Bukan apa-apa. Aku hanya teringat pada sesuatu."

Sehun berdecak. "Itu sebabnya kau harus cukup tidur di malam hari. Apa kau hanya membaca komik dan main game, eh? Aigoo."

Senyuman Baekhyun terbentuk kaku. Gigi-giginya kering karena canggung. Ia lalu berdiri dan menarik lengan Sehun. "Ayo kita cari makan. Aku lapar."

.

.

.

Perkuliahan hari pertama sudah dimulai esok paginya. Baekhyun berangkat bersama Sehun pagi-pagi sekali. Mereka berpisah di parkiran sebelum pemuda tinggi itu berlari menuju gedung fakultasnya. Pengenalan kampus dari jurusan Sehun sedikit lebih beda dari jurusan lain. Komisi Disiplin disana lebih ketat, cenderung mengikat. Jadwalnya pun tanpa jeda. Sedikit banyak, Baekhyun bersyukur dirinya tidak mendapat tempat di Teknik Industri.

Mata kuliah pertama sudah selesai di siang hari. Sehun bilang mereka belum bisa makan siang bersama. Jadwal pengenalan jurusan akan dimulai sore hari. Sehun harus berkeliling jurusan demi ratusan tanda tangan. Baekhyun cukup sedih mendengarnya. Ia menawarkan bantuan karena Jurusan Sains lebih renggang— para senior bilang jadwal mereka banyak terganggu karena banyak hal.

"Aku akan meneleponmu malam ini. Kita bisa makan malam bersama. Ah, aku lelah sekali."

Sambungan telepon singkat itu harus berakhir karena beberapa senior Sains meminta mereka berkumpul di lapangan basket. Beberapa anak kebingungan, beberapa lainnya menurut tanpa protes. Baekhyun memakai _nametag_ dan ikut berjalan di belakang. Mereka semua di minta duduk di kursi penonton. Riuh rendah obrolan terdengar sampai sekitar empat orang senior memasuki lapangan.

"Ya, ya. Hallo, mahasiswa baru Sains!" seru salah satu diantaranya. Baekhyun mengenali dia sebagai Ketua Pelaksana, dua tahun diatasnya, Kim Heechul. "Maafkan aku harus membuat kalian berkumpul disini. Tapi, kita punya urgensi yang harus diselesaikan."

Para mahasiswa dan mahasiswi angkatan Baekhyun mulai diam. Seluruh mata kini tertuju pada Heechul. Senior berparas cantik itu tersenyum senang, merasa didengar.

"Karena beberapa jadwal yang berantakan, kami harus cepat melakukan ini. Jadi, kalian disini untuk berpartisipasi dalam pemilihan Moon dan Star dari Fakultas kita. Aku hanya memberi kalian waktu sepuluh menit untuk memilih yang pantas menjadi wakil. Tidak perlu dipaksa, tapi jika tidak ada yang terpilih, kalian tidak boleh pulang."

Senyum manis Heechul nyatanya membuat teriakan para juniornya semakin kencang. Beberapa anak mulai saling menunjuk. Satu atau dua orang terlihat percaya diri, tapi beberapa lainnya menolak suruhan untuk maju. Satu orang menggenggam keras lengan Baekhyun. Si mungil tersentak.

"Aku memberikan suaraku untuk Baekhyun!"

Teriakan bergema dari berbagai sisi. "Ya!"

"Benar bukan? Aku sudah melihatnya dari awal. Kulit putih susu, jari lentik, mata dan senyum yang indah. Oh, lihatlah rambut ini. Kau membuat kami iri! Kau akan menang!"

"Benaaaaaaaar!" Teriakan makin heboh. Baekhyun berdecak.

"Cari yang lain saja. Aku sama sekali tidak merasa cocok. Astaga."

Para mahasiswi dan mahasiswa mulai berkumpul di sekitar Baekhyun. Mereka bergantian memohon sambil meremas tangan atau memijit pundaknya. Baekhyun menghela nafas. Moon dan Star adalah ajang hiburan bergengsi di awal tahun perkuliahan. Satu laki-laki dan satu perempuan menjadi wakil tiap jurusan. Mereka akan diadu dalam sebuah kompetisi berbasis hiburan dengan wakil dari jurusan lain. Yang terbaik akan menjadi Moon dan Star Universitas. Wajah kebanggaan yang selama setahun akan menghiasi ladang promosi.

"Whoops! Lihatlah! Kita kedatangan tamu!"

Langkah kaki terdengar dari kejauhan. Baekhyun menoleh, begitu pun teman-teman di sekitarnya. Semakin dekat, langkah kaki itu semakin terlihat, menampilkan figur Park Chanyeol yang super tampan dengan kaus polo dan celana olahraga. Baekhyun tertegun. Teriakan disekitarnya membahana. Bagai menyadari hal yang sama, Chanyeol baru akan berbalik sebelum teriakan Heechul berubah nyaring.

"Hei, Chanyeol-ah! Kemarilah!"

Hela nafas Chanyeol terlihat lelah. Ia bergerak kembali ke sisi Heechul dan memberi bungkuk hormat pada seniornya itu. Baekhyun tersenyum simpul. Ia menggigit bibir dalamnya, agar senyum itu tidaklah melebar dan membuatnya terlihat bodoh.

"Para junior, perkenalkan, siswa kebanggaan Universitas, Moon dari Kedokteran tahun lalu, Park Chanyeol!" Heechul berteriak keras, disusul teriakan keras dari anak-anak lain. "Kejutannya lagi, Chanyeol juga Moon Universitas tahun lalu!"

 _Gila._ Rasanya batin Baekhyun tidak mampu lagi memberi deskripsi normal pada Park Chanyeol. Pria ini bukan seperti manusia. Ketidakadilan begitu jelas menguar pada dirinya. Segala hal baik rasanya hanya diciptakan untuk Chanyeol. Hati Baekhyun serasa dicubit. Jika begini, bagaimana bisa dia berharap lebih pada pemuda ini?

"Nah, Park Chanyeol." Suara Heechul kembali terdengar. "Tolong beri beberapa kalimat semangat atau saran untuk para juniorku. Satu kalimat dan kau boleh pergi."

Kalimat terakhir buru-buru ditambahkan Heechil dengan wajah galak saat Chanyeol seperti memohon untuk pergi. Bagai tersihir, mahasiswa dan mahasiswi angkatan Baekhyun diam. Menunggu kalimat yang akan keluar dari bibir tebal si tampan. Chanyeol kini mengalihkan atensinya pada para junior.

"Konsentrasi penuh pada kelas kalian."

"AAAAAAAAAH! SUNBAE!"

Chanyeol menghela nafas dan kembali menatap Heechul yang kini tertawa, merasa puas dengan atensi penuh yang didapat Chanyeol. Senior cantik itu menepuk-nepuk punggung Chanyeol dan pemuda itu pun berbalik, melangkah keluar dari area lapangan. Baekhyun sendiri tersenyum makin lebar.

"Nah, baiklah. Calon wakil jurusan, turun ke bawaaaah!"

Dan dimulailah. Beberapa orang mulai mendorong pelan punggung Baekhyun dan membantunya berdiri. Pemuda mungil itu menghela nafas panjang tapi tidak menemukan alasan untuk menolak. Akhirnya, Baekhyun pun berdiri di sisi paling ujung, menjadi kontestan calon Moon Jurusan Sains yang terakhir.

"Okay, karena waktu kita tidak banyak. Aku hanya akan memberikan pertanyaan mudah. Jawaban paling impresif dan menarik yang akan terpilih menjadi wakil."

Wajah penasaran dan tegang kini menjadi satu. Baekhyun tiba-tiba gugup. Ia meremas jarinya dan menelan ludah.

"Pertanyaannya adalah..."

.

.

.

.

.

 **To be Continue**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Owwwkaaay based on hasil vote manjah di Instagram, diputuskan aku remake 2moons (menang 80/20 sama sotus nih) WKWKWK**

 **Dan aku remakenya based on dramanya ya babe. Kalau novelnya aduh gak tau eta cara bacanya teh kumaha.**

 **Gimana? Masih belum nyambung? Emang qaqa. Pemanasan dulu ya. Maafkan aku nambah utang lagi.**


End file.
